


Hope You Learned Something

by GoeldiCotton



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoeldiCotton/pseuds/GoeldiCotton
Summary: Connor teaches Hank a lesson
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 59





	Hope You Learned Something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OwOHannorismylifeOwO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwOHannorismylifeOwO/gifts).



Connor was annoyed, ever since he and Hank had started dating they had a rule. No doing anything at work. This was a very reasonable request no touching each other at work should be simple.

Yet Hank recently had been constantly breaking it, even if they were only slight gestures. Really it was more the fact that it was a rule for a reason. Not only could they have problems with their job, but it was extremely difficult to concentrate when you’re boyfriend was pulling you closer by the hip, or was nuzzling your neck. 

So Connor decided he was going to give a reminder why they have this rule. Of course he knew it needed to be extreme, Hank needed to remember it after all. And this was the most extreme thing he could think of.

Hank had an optional training, where he would listen to a lecture from a higher up and Connor was going to join him. He was currently under the table that everyone was sitting at to watch and listen to the speaker right in front of Hank.

It was about five minutes into the meeting when he strikes. he moves to unzip Hank’s fly and the Lieutenant, not being oblivious, looks down immediately. About to say something, probably quite loud and rude, when he sees who the culprit is.

“The fuck are you doing?!” He whispered as violently as he could. “just having a little fun~” he said back at the same volume, winking at him causing Hank to blush. “Lieutenant Anderson?” Hank looks back to the speaker, “S-Sorry thought dropped something.” He murmured, and the man went back to talking.

He looks down slightly, making it less obvious this time, seeing Connor removing Hank’s dick from his boxers. he feels his blush reach the tips of his ears his entire face burning. Connor meanwhile seemed very nonchalant about the whole thing, taking his sweet time moving to lick Hank’s tip. Which obviously made the older man shiver and he covers his mouth. 

What the fuck was Connor doing?! was he just trying to fuck with him??? he doubts it, Connor was way too professional to do this for laughs. His train of thought is interrupted as Connor moves his tongue from his base to his tip. Hank closed his eyes. fucking hell, he wished he could actually enjoy this without someone finding out and them both getting fired.

Connor continues to lick and occasionally kiss his length until he was completely hard, even a bit red from the teasing. In which he finally took him slowly into his mouth. Making sure to drag his tongue along him as he does. He doesn’t get to the base obviously, Hank was not exactly average sized, and he wasn’t about to start using his throat this early.

He looks up at his partner seeing his skin was crimson most likely down to his shoulders. He was shaking slightly, though barely enough for him to see so really no one has probably noticed, he still had his mouth covered, and he was no longer looking at him. 

Connor smirked proud at how Hank was slowly breaking apart, all just for him. And continued, pulling back releasing the man’s dick with a slight pop, he intentionally makes it only quiet enough for the two of them to hear, because he still doesn’t want to get in trouble.

Connor kitten licks the tip just to tease him a bit more, and bless his android hearing, as he’s able to hear his partners muffled whimper at the deliberate torment. He keeps himself from giggling, and finally goes to blow him properly taking him in, though once again not using his throat just yet. He starts sucking gently bobbing his head.

Hank bit his lip from under his hand, trying to keep himself still as possible. Connor was going to be in so much fucking trouble after this. 

Connor after a bit of this could tell he was close, and so finally went down to the base sucking hard. He notices the man tense more, barely keeping himself from thrusting further into Connor’s mouth as he came. Connor continues sucking him dry as the training ends, and people start to leave. 

After everyone’s gone he finally comes out from the table, swallowing and wiping his mouth. while Hank sits there for a moment catching his breath. He glared at the android looking like he’s going to start yelling.

“You know before you start, you should probably zip up your fly.” Hank went straight back to blushing. He huffs fixing himself before leaving, with any confidence he was about to use to yell snatched with one line. Connor smiles following feeling proud of himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Once they get home Connor explains the lesson and now Hank doesn’t try and break the rules anymore 
> 
> The End


End file.
